ourgangfandomcom-20200215-history
Teacher's Beau
Production Notes Length: Two Reel Producer: Hal Roach Director: Gus Meins Photography: Art Lloyd Editor: Robert Cranston Titles: Writer: Hal Roach Released: April 27, 1935 Studio: M-G-M Main Cast * Alvin Buckelew * Carl Switzer * George McFarland * Jerry Tucker (actor) * Matthew Beard * Scott Beckett * Rex Downing * William Thomas Jr. Supporting Cast * Arletta Duncan - Miss Jones * Barry Downing - Student * Beverly Baldey (unconfirmed) * Billy Bletcher - Chairman of the Board * Charlie Hall - Party Guest * Donald Proffitt (actor) - Student * Dorian Johnston (unconfirmed) * Dorothy Dandridge - Cabin Kid stand-in * Edward Norris - Ralph Wilson * Eileen Bernstein - Student * Ernie Alexander - Party Guest * The Five Cabin Kids - sing "Old MacDonald Had A Farm" * Fred Holmes - Party Guest * Gene Reynolds (unconfirmed) * Gus Leonard - Party Guest * Harold Switzer - Harold * Jacqueline White - Student * Jamie Kauffman (unconfirmed} * Jannie Hoskins - Cabin Kid stand-in * Lon Poff - Party Guest * Marianne Edwards - Student * Peggy Lynch (actress) - Student * Robert Burns - Party Guest * Robert McKenzie - Party Guest * Snooky Valentine - Unconfimed * Tommy McFarland - student The Short Plot: On the last day of school, Miss Jones tells the kids they will be getting a new teacher named Mrs. Wilson without telling them that it will still be her, just married with a new name. Her fiancé, Ralph Wilson, describes the new teacher as a dried-up old lady who hates kids. They write a speech to talk her out of it, but Alfalfa can't deliver it do to his sore throat. The kids attempt to keep their teacher single by Spanky on Alfalfa's shoulders posing as a rival boyfriend, but it doesn't work. There's hope when Ralph lets them know that he hopes his future wife's cooking is up to par, threatening to call off the wedding if it isn't. The gang dumps vast amounts of Tabasco sauce, garlic pepper and horseradish into a spaghetti plate to make Ralph sick, but when it's discovered that Miss Jones and Mrs. Wilson are the same person, Spanky tries to dispose of the morbid concoction as Alfalfa and Slim try to distract the guests with a song. Instead, it ends up at their table where the Rascals are forced to eat the horrible dish, cleaning their plates and rushing off to the water hose outside the school. Quotes: * "This is the last day of school - hurrah!" - Student's chalkboard * "Ain't that just like a woman..." - Alfalfa * "My dear beautifil Miss Jones: On account of us liking you so much, we want you to give that Ralph guy the air, before you break all of our hearts..." - The Rascals' Speech * "When ya gotta, ya gotta..." - Spanky * "I guess we don't live right!" - Rex Notes/Trivia: * This short was possibly based on or at least inspired by School's Out. * This short was written for June Marlowe in mind to reprise her role as Miss Crabtree, but she opted out of returning and actress Arletta Duncan filled in as Miss Jones, if but to be replaced afterward by Rosina Lawrence. * This was the last short for Matthew Beard and Jannie Hoskins, the latter of whom appears as a stand-in for one of the Cabin Kids in this short. * In addition to Jannie Hoskins, a young Dorothy Dandridge also appears as a stand-in for one of the Cabin Kids. Sequence * Previous Short: Beginner's Luck * Next Short: Sprucin' Up ---- Category:Talkie Category:1935 Category:School-Related Shorts Category:Show-Related Shorts Category:Adult-Involved Shorts